


Крюк

by yanek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вестник хотел посмотреть на дракона, но что-то пошло не так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крюк

\- Да, гора черепов ни на что не намекала!  
\- Он песочного цвета! – Инквизитор отодвинулся от края пропасти, но так и не смог оторвать взгляд от спавшего внизу зверя.  
\- Потрясающе! Нас сожрет дракон цвета горчицы! С ужасной формой черепа. Что это? Молот?  
\- Тшшш!  
\- Мне послышалось, или ты позволил себе!.. - Инквизитор вместо ответа заткнул ему рот ладонью. Случись такое в постели Дориан и то бы возмутился (особенно, если бы дал повод). Но здесь, среди грязи и снега, затыкать ему рот, руками, что недавно копались во внутренностях Красного Чудовища (будто в сотом на их пути могло найтись что-то особенное). Ничего удивительного, что он сорвался и, как следует, ударил Вестника локтем под ребра. Тот поскользнулся на снеге, схватил Дориан за локоть и - камень под ними пришел в движение.  
\- Вашадэн! - Бык бросился на помощь кувырком, но они уже летели в пустоту. Удивительные глаза Вестника из изумленных стали серьезными. Объятья сомкнулись словно защищая. И почему-то вместо жизни или хотя бы последнего счастливого момента (шесть дней назад, полная горячей воды благоухающая ванная, фырканье в пене рядом, и узкие сильные ладони разминающие ему плечи) перед глазами расцвели зеленым знаки заклинания, что наставник, не Алексиус, а какой-то другой, очень давно показывал ему как вершину к которой стоит стремиться.  
«Мы же умрем!». Спину и грудь сковали холод. Настоящие.  
\- Рэз. - Шепнул на ухо Вестник, отпуская его, одетого в ледяной доспех, и вокруг разлилось зеленое марево. Шар открытого якорем разрыва проплыл мимо головы. Вестник продолжил полет вниз, каким-то образом замедляя падение самого Дориана, своей меткой.  
\- Даже не думай! – Заклинание плясавшие перед глазами сложилось в понятные знаки и магия, не скованная волей, лишь вызванная Дорианом растянула время, ускоряя его самого. Вцепившись одной рукой в ворот куртки Вестника, второй он попытался удержаться за какой-нибудь уступ. И мир начал отмирать. Камень обломал ногти. Вес Вестника потянул вниз, и боль пронзила руку до плеча, но Дориан не собирался его отпускать.  
Пусть тот и смотрел, закусив губу, требовательно и упрямо.  
\- Ни за что!  
Далеко внизу под их ногами медленно распускался огонь, завораживая.  
Но железо с отвратительным скрежетом столкнулось с камнем, разрушая морок. Время бросилось вперед в полную силу. Невыносимая боль в пальцах разжала их и – теперь их обоих удерживал Вестник, вцепившийся в рукоять, вогнанного между камней кинжала.  
И опусти он Дориана вниз, точно был бы спасен.  
\- Давай! - К кому обращался Вестник Дориан понял только, когда зазубренный крюк вцепился тому во все еще покрытую льдом спину.  
\- Еще раз! - Крюк вырвался и оказался ниже, едва не задев ногу.  
\- Цепляйся! - И Дориан вцепился - в крюк, в Вестника, в мокрого от усилий Быка, втащившего их на твердую землю, в колону оставшуюся от каменного амфитеатра.  
Вестник продолжал держаться лишь за его руку. И говорил слишком громко и отдельными словами:  
\- Варрик?  
\- Внизу. Отвлекает дамочку. - Бык вздохнул, явно завидуя, и махнул рогатой головой к башне откуда они и спустились. – И долго это не продлится. После ему точно надо будет выпить как следует! Пора возвращаться в Скайхолд, босс.  
Вестник, необычайно кроткий, кивнул соглашаясь. И позвал своего драколиска. И когда тот, дружелюбно помахивая ужасным хвостом, приблизился, смешно шлепая по снегу, Дориан обнял чудовище, а не обозвал как всегда. Вестник хрипло рассмеялся, и, взобравшись следом, обнял его за талию и уперся носом Дориану между лопаток.  
\- Прости. - Губы коснулись шеи.  
\- За то, что спас мне жизнь? Даже не знаю. Мой гнев столь силен, столь яростен. Жжет нутро! Возможно неделя, целая неделя в Скайхолде, посвященная отдыху…  
\- И чтению.  
\- … что-то исправит.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Да я тебя, не узнаю, право слово! Наверняка, уже придумал, как выкрутиться. Собираешься нагнать монстров прямо в крепость? – Губы Вестника разошлись в лукавой улыбке:  
\- Сам меня выгонишь. Дня через три. – Дориан немного помолчал, гладя руку, которой его обнимали.  
\- Возможно через четыре. И точно потянусь следом. Как на крюке!. – Почему-то вместо обреченности, его переполнял восторг.  
\- Постараюсь продержаться подольше. – Вестник поцеловал его в губы, заставляя время замереть без всякой магии.


End file.
